1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light source module. More particularly, the invention relates to a light source module having a thermal insulating element.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional side type light source module, a light guide plate (LGP) is used to guide a light beam emitted by a light emitting device disposed at a side of the LGP to a front side of the LGP, so as to form a surface light source. Generally, after the light beam emitted by the light emitting device enters the LGP from a side surface of the LGP, the light beam is continuously and totally reflected between an upper surface and a lower surface of the LGP, so that the light beam is confined within the LGP. However, a plurality of microstructures disposed on the lower surface of the LGP may spoil the total reflection, so that the light beam may be incident to the upper surface with an incident angle smaller than the critical angle, and may penetrate the upper surface.
In a liquid crystal display (LCD), since a liquid crystal panel does not emit light itself, the side type light source module is generally used as a backlight module to illuminate the liquid crystal panel. The side type light source module is especially suitable for the LCD having a small size.
Since a light emitting diode (LED) has advantages of low power consumption, environmental protection, long service life, etc., it is generally used as the light emitting device in the side type light source module of the LCD. However, after a long time operation, the heat generated by the LED may cause a problem of reliability. For example, the heat generated by the LED is generally transmitted to one end of the LGP around the light incident surface through a back frame, so that the LGP may be deformed due to the heat. Therefore, uniformity of the surface light source provided by the light source module is influenced, which may cause a poor display quality of the LCD.